Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates, in general, to a plectrum or pick for a musical instrument, such as a guitar or bass guitar, and particularly to a pick including electronic circuitry for receiving data representative of playing technique and providing the technique data to the user in the form of feedback, for example audible or numerical feedback.
Description of the Related Art
A standard instrument plectrum (referred to hereinafter as “a pick”) is a flat, substantially triangular structure that is between about 0.5 mm and 5.0 mm thick, and is used to pluck a string of a musical instrument, such as a guitar. An instrument plectrum can be colloquially referred to as a pick (e.g., a guitar pick). A pick is generally held between the thumb and index finger of a user, though alternative techniques for holding a pick are used for certain picking styles. Some picks can include depressions or textured regions (referred to herein as “a grip portion”) that make the pick easier for the user to hold. Other picks are formed from an entirely flat surface. A guitar pick can be used both for plucking individual strings, as well as for strumming multiple strings in sequence to produce a chord (i.e., a collection of multiple notes). Skilled guitar players pluck strings using both a front and back side of the pick. A skilled guitar player can perform about 500 or more string plucks per minute.
Guitar picks embedded with types of electronic circuitry for providing visual effects or for sensing information about use of the pick are known. For example, United States Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0144308 to Holm et al., entitled “Electronic Guitar Pick and Method”, discloses a guitar pick comprising an enclosure or housing, sensing circuitry, and transmission circuitry. The sensing circuitry is disposed within a cavity formed in a central portion of the enclosure or housing. The sensing circuitry can measure acceleration or orientation of the pick. Data from the sensing circuitry can be used to determine movement representative of a strumming action. Data collected by the sensing circuitry can trigger visual indicators on the pick and/or can be transmitted to external systems or devices. For example, a light emitting diode (LED) on the pick can be configured to emit light in response to a strumming movement to provide a visual effect. Information obtained from sensors on the pick can also be transmitted to external sources and used, for example, to provide feedback to the user or to modify operation of an external system, such as an external effects generator (e.g., audio outputs, distortion generator, or stage effects such as a fog generator).
However, existing instrument picks that include electronic circuitry may not be suitable for use as a practice pick or to provide feedback for a user regarding technique while practicing. Further, existing electronic picks can be an inconvenient size or shape that can be difficult to hold or maneuver and, as such, are not suitable for use in training, instruction, or practice.